1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction trades and to materials and ladders used in association therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rack system which interfaces with selected rungs of a ladder to thereby support readily accessible elongated building materials, such as for example siding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial and residential construction frequently involves work at the second or third story of the building facade. An example of such work is the installation or repair of aluminum or vinyl siding (hereinafter simply referred to as siding), and the installation or repair of gutters, both of which are usually very elongated.
In the prior art, a contractor will struggle with placing elongated articles (i.e., siding, gutters, etc.) at the work location of the second or third story of the building via an extension ladder. The elongated articles are sometimes stacked against the ladder and then taken as needed. But, the problem with this is that the elongated articles have one end on the ground, which subjects them to dirt and potential damage, and the wind may blow the elongated articles off the ladder thereby resulting in wasted time collecting the blown away elongated articles, as well as potential damage to the elongated articles. Alternatively, a contractor may leave the elongated articles on the ground, then go up and down the ladder repeatedly to carry up the elongated articles, one or two pieces at a time.
Clearly, what remains needed in the art is some system whereby a contractor can locate elongated articles alongside the ladder while being easily accessible to the contractor at the work level, yet not subject to being carried off by wind.